


Clouds

by beenwandering



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode: s03e09 The Girl Who Knew Too Much, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beenwandering/pseuds/beenwandering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Sheriff's inevitable rescue at the hands of his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asocialfauxpas (fuzzytomato)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzytomato/gifts).



John lay half on a cold cement floor and half slumped against a support beam in a dirty basement somewhere. He hadn’t been aware when the teacher had taken him. _Jennifer Blake,_ he thought. _Stiles’ teacher._ One second they were in the classroom, the next he was waking up to the incoherent mutterings of a villainous monologue as he was being tied to a support beam. Blake smirked at him with lips half-gone and white teeth shining in the bit of light from the door. She gave a final tug on the ropes and he winced as they cut into his skin and tore it open. When she left and slammed the door behind her, leaving a glow passing through the bottom of the door as his only light.

He didn’t know where he was, what was happened, what on earth that woman had turned into.His mind spun thinking of all the creatures Stiles had been trying to tell him about. Blake was clearly one of them. _The darach?_ He thought. Something bad, something stronger than his gun, and something that had killed his friends and Stiles’ friends. Sacrificed them.

The basement was messy, cluttered with debris from something bigger he couldn’t see and covered in dust. He tugged at the ropes binding him but only managed to free some blood to run down his hands, making his fingers slick and coating the rope so he couldn’t grip it. He sighed. He thought through his options, about kicking out his legs and hopefully dragging something closer to him. Not that he could see what the objects scattering the room where. He wished he had more light.

He should have expected Stiles to be on the other side of the door when it burst inward and lit up the room just then.

"Dad!" Stiles called out into the cloud of dust. His voice sounded frantic and tired. John didn’t know how long it had been since he was taken, but he knew his son and Stiles hadn’t calmed for a second since he disappeared. His boy. John had wished with all his might he could spare Stiles from the evil of the world, but Stiles just kept finding it.

He coughed on the dirty air and choked out, “Stiles! Here!"

Stiles’ face came into focus in front of him. Blood matted the hair down on the left side of his head and bruises were starting to darken his neck. The baseball bat Stiles had been clutching loosely in his right hand clattered to the floor as Stiles starting working on untying the ropes. How long had Stiles been like this, fighting for his life, fighting a war with things John could hardly imagine?

"I’m so sorry, dad. I never…" John filled in the blanks, _‘wanted you to be involved, wanted you to get hurt, wanted to hurt you.’_

None of it mattered, none of it was true. His son was here, in the middle of it all, and they likely still had to fight their way out. He didn’t know what kind of hell was on the other side of that broken down door, but they were together again and he wasn’t letting Stiles go through anything alone this time.

"I know." The ropes fell from his hands and he reached out. Mindless of the burns and abrasions left behind, mindless of the pain, he gripped his son’s shoulders tightly and pulled Stiles into his embrace. “I believe you, son. I believe you."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally [here](http://beenwandering.tumblr.com/post/56877114429).


End file.
